This invention generally relates to a cooling system for an air conditioning system, and more particularly, to a sprinkler system for discharging a water spray on a condenser unit or the like.
During extensive use of an air conditioning system, particularly during hot weather, the condenser unit of the system may become heated to the point that it decreases the system's efficiency and/or overheats to the point of failure. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize a sprinkler system to cool the condenser unit so as to maintain its effectiveness and/or prevent overloading.
A known spray system employs a control valve mounted atop a condenser unit. The valve utilizes a fluid-filled chamber in a heat exchange relationship with the condenser proper. Upon the fluid being heated to a certain temperature, the valve opens which causes a discharge of water from a nozzle onto the unit.
Although assumably effective in operation, we desire to have a system which is responsive to the temperature of the air being drawn/passed over the condenser unit as such temperature is believed to be more indicative of whether the condenser needs to be cooled by the spray system. Also, the spray from a single nozzle in the above known device discharges the water onto a limited area of the condenser. It is much more desirable to surround the condenser with a cooling spray so as to cool all portions of the condenser unit. Finally, unlike the previous system, our system allows for an easy interchange of the valve assembly according to the application at hand.
In response thereto we have invented a sprinkler system for cooling a condenser unit or the like which mounts a flue atop the condenser housing for channeling therethrough a portion of the air being passed across the condenser unit by a system fan. Within the flue is releasably mounted a valve assembly having a thermally responsive bellows for controlling a reciprocative movement of a valve stem of a two position poppet water valve. The bellows moves between contracted and expanded modes according to the sensed air flow temperature within the flue. This reciprocative motion of the valve stem closes and opens the valve to regulate a flow of fluid from an inlet line to an elongated outlet line. The outlet line is fastened to the grill surrounding the condenser unit and includes a plurality of tubular segments connected by spray nozzles protruding through the grill. This configuration surrounds the condenser unit with a water spray upon the bellows sensing a selectable temperature of air passing through the flue. The resulting reduction in temperature enhances the effective operation of the associated air conditioning system.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a sprinkler system for cooling an air conditioning system or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sprinkler system, as aforesaid, which uses a thermally responsive valve assembly for regulating the delivery of a cooling spray onto an air conditioning system.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a sprinkler system, as aforesaid, which utilizes a valve assembly, as aforesaid, which is easily replaced and/or modified according to the job application at hand.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a sprinkler system, as aforesaid, which provides a fluid outlet line for surrounding a condenser unit of an air conditioning system with a cooling spray.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a sprinkler system with outlet line, as aforesaid, which is made of a plurality of flexible tubular segments connected by a plurality of spray nozzles.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a sprinkler system, as aforesaid, which senses the temperature of a portion of the cooling air being passed over the condenser during system operation.
A still more particular object of this invention is to provide a flue with valve assembly, as aforesaid, which channels a portion of the cooling air flow therethrough for sensing the temperature of the same.
Another object of this invention is to provide a sprinkler system, as aforesaid, which provides a cooling spray onto the system at user-selectable temperatures.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.